Trapped
by Basbon
Summary: When Bolt wakes up to find himself in a cage somewhere below ground, he has to put everything he has into saving Mittens, Penny and himself. Also, whole lots of shipping going on, so be aware of that.
1. Chapter 1

**Sooooo, here I am again. Writing a fanfiction about Bolt. You know, after a classmate asked who I am shipping at the moment, and I really didn't wanna confess anything at all to be honest, I cracked up and told her. And she looked it up. And instandly found my story. And read it. AND BEGGED ME TO DO ANOTHER ONE. So here it is. Shoutouts to you, Alix, and no, I am not going to leave your username here. Deal with it. Let the story begin.**

Bolts P.O.V

My head hurt. That's the first thing I noticed when I regained conciousness. It really hurt. I wanted to get back on my legs, look around, but I just couldn't find the strenght to do so. Suddenly I could hear two voices talking to each other.

„Ok, so what are you going to do with your part of the money?", one asked, to which the other responded with: „No idea. Maybe buy a new dog collar or a giant squeaky ball." „Sounds good! I might get myself some steak! I love steak!" „Bullet, you can't just only buy meat."

The voices got louder. 'What are they talking about? And why am I here?' So many questions flew through my head, that still hurt a lot. When they came closer, I got a better look at them. A giant pitbull and a small bulldog.

„Oh look who's awake now!" The brown bulldog smirked. „Wh- who are you?" My voice was almost gone. It felt weird when I talked. „Just the guys who are going to tear you appart if you don't cooperate!"

My stomach turned upside down. Slowly I realized... They were holding me hostage! „Why would I cooperate with you?" My whole energy went into trying not to freak out. 'If I just keep my cool they would be impressed. Enough for me to overrun them!' It worked fine in my mind, at first, but I wasn't a superdog, and the pitbull was at least twice as big as me.

„Because if you don't, we are going to do very bad things to you, Bolt!" I was shocked for a moment. They knew my name? How? And how did I even get here? „I- I am not afraid of you two." They were going to kill me. Thats it. I am a dead dog.

„You should be!" „Well, I am not. And you are not going to kill me!" I am a brave dog. But that really did scare me. „What are you going to do then?" „We need information! If you don't tell us, we will get you to tell us!" So I was right. They WERE holding me hostage.

„I won't tell you anything!" My fear became anger. I was expecting the both to explode and yell at me, but they just chuckled a bit. „You naive little doggy... I will tell you what pain means!", the bulldog said, but the big pitbull just went: „Bullet. Stay down. I will handle this..." So the bulldogs name was 'Bullet'? Good to know, I guess.

„I think this is a tough guy. Even if we hurt him he will still not tell us anything." On one side I felt complimented, on the other I didn't even know what to tell them, so I asked: „What are you even talking about? What do you want from me?" „Oh I can tell you! I want to know where your owner lives!" Penny! I suddenly felt really heavy. „Forget about it. Scrap that idea out of your little birds brain and let me free! I will never bring my Penny into any danger!" I felt my blood cooking.

„We know. And we know that you won't tell us where you two live, even under pain! Thats why I have a plan B!" A plan B? What could that be? „Bullet! Bring me our special guest!" „But of course Bruiser!" „What _special guest_?" My heart was racing. „We are using 'her'!" He replied, and started laughing as Mittens cage was being pushed into the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is part two. Sorry for the delay, but I got lost in programming again...**

 **As always, here are some shoutouts to starfiction123, thanks for leaving some reviews under this and my other story. And of course Advina, for reviewing, liking, that stuff. Great person, great stories, thank you for stopping by, happy holidays!**

Bolts P.O.V

„MITTENS!", I shouted, my whole body was shaking. „What are you doing? Where is this going?" I tried to controll myself, my blood was cooking more than ever before. „Oh, did we already get to your breaking point?", the black pitbull asked, chuckling a bit. „I dare you! If you hurt her, I am going to do something much worse than that!"

The chuckling went into evil laughter. „Do you think I am stupid? That's what it's about! You can prevent that, of course!" His eyes tightened and he moved really close to my cage. „Just tell me where your little house is!" I looked over at Mittens. She was unconcious. Did they already hurt her? And worst of all, do I have to choose over Mittens and Pennny?

„Wake her up, Bullet!" The small bulldog nodded quickly, then threw some water from a bucket at her. As the cold water hit her, the black cat screamed for a second, looked around herself and realized that she was in a cage.

„Wh- where am I? What is going on?", she yelled in shock. The next thing she noticed, was that she was strapped to a table, and couldn't move. „WHO ARE YOU?" Mittens quickly became more terrified when she saw that even Bolt was in a cage. „BOLT! HELP!"

„Oh, your doggy can't help you now. Actually, he is the reason why this is happening to you! „WHAT?", we both yelled at the same time. I couldn't believe that he was telling her that I did this! „If he would just tell us where your house is so we can go and get that human, I would let you go!", he explained, and as he did so, Mittens ears snapped down and her eyes shrinked. She knows. She knows that I can't bring Penny into danger. She knows that she will go through pain.

„Last chance, mutt!", the bulldog to Bruisers left said, with a grin on his face. He was enjoying himself. _Should I tell them? I don't want Mittens to have pain!_ I became furious. „I am not going to tell you anything! Let us free!" But it was clear that this wasn't how the cookie crumbles.

„As you wish! Bullet!" His smile was now maniacly wide and horifying as he said: „Begin."

Mittens P.O.V

Thats it. I am going to die. Here it is. My end. Bolt won't tell them, I will suffer. Why? Why does it always have to be me? Bullet pressed a little button on a remote for something, and I felt a little shock in my back. Was he electrecuting me? Another one. It didn't hurt, but it was very uncomfortable.

At first I didn't think it would be that bad. I could have easily held that for some hours. But then it was irritating. The shocks came from different bodyparts, sometimes from my back, then one from the paws, one at my arms, and so on. I tried to guess where the next shock would come from, and it made me insane.

After around 20 shocks I said: „This is stupid! Stop it!" But I hit deaf ears with it. Instead, they cranked up the intensity! „It's enough! Stop it already!"

„Will you look at that! Now, Bolt, are you going to tell me?", Bruiser asked the white shepherd. I knew that I could still hold it, so I said: „Don't tell them! It's ok!" I could see the struggle on his face. He tried to protect me, but also his owner. And now he was standing between us two.

„I can do that all day, you know? Hey Bullet! More voltage!", the Pitbull chuckled. With the next shock, I could feel just how much he turned it up. I was starting to shake, and every second it got worse. Would he help me or Penny? I didn't know. But I couldn't think properly after a couple more minutes and just hoped it would stop already.


	3. Chapter 3

Bolts P.O.V

Seeing Mittens take small shocks over there and I couldn't do anything about it hurt me more than her. With every 'Stop' my heart felt heavier, even though she told me to not speak. But I have to do something! I can't just let it happen!

So I tried something. I threw me against the bars. Not the best idea. „Ha! Look at him going nuts in there!" _Come on Boltie... Stay cool. You can do this. Don't listen to them!_ „Bolt! Help me!" _Don't let her down! You can do it! One... more... try..._ I saw stars when my head hit the bars again.

„Ha ha ha! I could watch that all day!" _Be quiet over there! I am trying to concentrate!_ Time to try something else. I remembered back when I was in the TV show, I was able to bend metal bars. _Maybe if I try really hard, I can..._ I started pressing the metal straps with my paws away from each other. _… bend them..._ Building up pressure. _… just like I could..._ More power _… back in the show..._

And it happened. The bars bent. _Wait, am I at the set again? Is this a dream?_ My head felt like it would explode. And even the two bad guys stared at me. _No time to think! Move!_ I squeezed through the cage and charged the little bulldog with the remote in his paws.

„GAA! GET OFF ME!", he yelled. Pointless. I threw him over, and the little grey box fell on the ground. The shocks instandly stopped. Mittens used that pause to regain her strenght, while I fought Bullet.

„Leave us alone! Don't you dare come near me and my Mittens EVER again!" I immidiately froze. _My Mittens? What am I saying?_ Speaking of her, the black cats head went red just when the words left Bolts snout. Thankfully, the two didn't hear it too well, and instead, Bruiser hit me with his claws.

I yelped, as I slithered through half the room. „BOLT!" _Don't let her down boy!_ „Just give up already!" _Too... many... voices... need... to think..._ „SAVE ME!" - „He can't help you!" - „Where is my remote?" - „UNTIE ME!" - „What? Aren't you gonna do something?" - „AH! There it is!" _What do I do? Charge again? Untie her first? Get the remote?_

Then it hit me. „HEY! OVER HERE!", I called as loud as possible. „CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!" _Please let it work..._ The pitbull ran towards me. I looked down on the ground. _This is my only hope..._ As Bruisers head hit mine, I threw him over my shoulder. For a second, I could see in his eyes. He was not happy with this.

Bruiser landed right behind me on his back. Pure silence. _Why can I do this? This has no right to work!_ No time to think again. Bruiser was laying there, looking unconcious. I knew he would get up in a moment, so I jumped up to the table.

„Bolt! Please!" - „I am working on it!" _How could I do this? There is no button to release the metal straps! But... if my headbutt worked, could I..._ I stared at the restrains. _Work! WORK!_

Mittens gasped as the metal melted. „Bolt, what... Why? How?" _Do it again! Just three more times!_ As I was dealing with Mittens, Bullet got to the remote. „Hey doggy! Look what I can do! HAHA!" Mittens body yolted up, as the electric current passed through her body.

I could see it in her eyes that this one did hurt. „Doggo! Here! Maximum power! Tell us, or she will suffer!" _Only... one... strap!_ „BULLET! HIT IT!" _Oh no. Bruiser is back._ The small bulldogs paw pressed the button on his remote. My laser cut the restrain in the last second. Mittens didn't realize that she was free, she has already accepted her fate. But I knew better and pushed her off, positioning myself right on top of the electrodes.

Pain. Pain was the only thing that went through my mind. I screamed, thinking it would make it better, but it didn't. My eyes shut again.

When I woke up, I was in a ventilation shaft. I tried to move, but my legs hurt when I did so. „Oh Bolt... I am so sorry!" _Mittens! Is she ok?_ „Mittens? Is that you? Are you hurt?" - „No Bolt. Thank you. How do you feel?" Good question. „Like a mashed potato." My intention was to make her laugh a bit, but it resulted in the opposite.

„Mitts? Are you... crying?" The black cat didn't answer. That was the last thing I wanted. Mittens crying. She looked so... broken. Where did the tough ally cat go? „Bolt, I am so sorry! I didn't want you to do this!" - „It's ok. I am fine." - „Bolt! Please stop lying! You are seriously injured!" - „Hey, it's ok! I am indistructible!" _I know I made that part up. But when my other powers worked, then why did I get hurt?_

Mittens P.O.V

 _Tell him. Tell him that you love him! Do it! Come on! He saved your life! Two times! And he nearly died!_ „Bolt, I..." He lifted his head and looked me right into my eyes. I was sure. I love this dog. „Bolt, I think I love you..."

Bolts P.O.V

 _What did she just say? Is this really happening? Could it be? So many questions, what do I even.._

 **Bolt! Wake up! It's time for breakfast!**

I snapped out of my dream world. For a second I couldn't believe what I just experienced. Mittens told me that she loves me. But it was just a dream! I was really sad now.

I went downstairs to the kitchen. „Hey there, wag!", I got greeted by the black cat. I yawned, then responed: „Good morning Mittens! I had a wonderful dream tonight." Mittens was intreagued now. „What did you dream about?" _Uh oh. Should I tell her everything? Or just..._ „I had my superpowers back!" - „Oh. I had a good one too." - „What was yours about?" She blushed. Why? Was there a problem? „Uhm, it's complicated, let's just say I was happy all night." _Good enough for me._

After eating my food I walked outside. _Maybe the fresh air will help me clear my mind..._

 **Hey there! My name is Basbon. I did not think I would write again after my first story. But I watched Bolt again. For the first time in english, not german, and I have to say: Oh my god his voice is so much younger, more adorable, oblivious and cuter than the german dub. Loved every second of it. Thanks to Advina again, thanks for your support, and last time I checked „A night to change two lifes" had 133 views. WHAT? 133? I thought only a few people would read it, like 20, or 30, but 133? Thank you so much, and I hope that this one will get as popular as Antctl. And no, this is not finished.**


	4. Chapter 4

Bolts P.O.V

 _Man, having my superpowers back was the best thing ever! I hope I dream about it tonight again! Maybe I can rescue Mittens one more time... Oh yeah. Mittens. Now that needs some time. She did say something in my dream, it was about love!_ The memory of the dream slowly got missing, as it always does. And after a minute all I could remember was how cool the laser eyes felt.

Manwhile, the black cat just finished her food. She went outside too, but tried to be sneaky, so that I wouldn't see her. She failed. I noticed her right when she left the house, so I called: „Hey Mitts! Are you out for a walk too?"

She came up to me and said: „Uhm, yeah, I just... wanted to walk a bit..." But then she just stared at me. Right in my eyes. Well, she wasn't the only one to get lost in the other ones eyes. I don't know why, but we both just cancelled everything we did at this time and simply stood there and said absolutely nothing.

I tried to move, but my whole body was fighting it. _Stay there. Just look at her! Isn't she beautiful?_ I snapped out of my daydream. _Beautiful? What is going on with me?_ I turned my head away and felt like my head was burning.

„Bolt? Are you... blushing?", Mittens laughed a bit, but it was an unsafe laugh, and if I turned around I could have seen her cheeks much more red than mine. „Gnaaaaah! Everything alright! It's ok, nothing to worry about, I just thought about how beau-" _STOP TALKING YOU IDIOT! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU WERE ABOUT TO SAY?_

„What? I couldn't understand you!" - „I- I mean- uuuuhm- I just thought about how beautiful the sunrise is!" _Perfect save._ „Hey, uhm, the sunrise is gone. It's 12:00." I blushed. „Ye he heah, well, thats a surprise... I didn't... see that... he he." _GAAH What are you even doing anymore?_

„Are you sure you are ok? You seem stressed, didn't you sleep well?" _She is onto me. I have to act!_ „Yep. Eeeeeverything good. Hey, I just, uhm, go into the house again, ok?"

Mittens P.O.V

 _Strange dog. He looks so confused, almost cute... Wait. Cute? No, no no no. Confused. Thats it. Come on. Pull yourself together._ „Yeah, you can go back inside, I am just going to stay here. And freeze." Now he looked worried. „Gnaw. It's not that cold." - „I think it is." - „Do you want me to stay?"

Wow. I didn't expect that question. _What is the right answer to this? Yes? Then he might think that I need him. No? Then he thinks that I don't need him. But do I? Do I need Bolt?_ „So you don't want me to stay?" - „Wh- No- I mean yes- I mean no, but yes in – you know, yeah, but..."

He chuckled a bit, then continued going inside. I knew I had to do something, so I just said: „You can stay if you want, big guy!" He froze. We both froze. With the same thought: 'Why did I/she call him/me big guy?'

„Eh he he, but of course", he replied, kinda in a weird way. So he stayed. And thats what mattered to me. We both layed down on the grass next to each other, and suddenly the cold was gone. I felt strange, yet good.

„Man, that is a beautiful sky, don't you think?" I tried to start a conversation without looking too weird. „Yup." Bolt pointed to a cloud and said: „Ha! Look at this one! It's like a little sheep!" - „Hm? Oh yeah. Sooooo, what did you dream about yesterday?"

Suddenly he changed back to the studdering. „W- well, uhm, it was about my superpowers, just as I told you... Nothing too big, he he..." _He struggles. I doesn't want to tell me. I need to dig deeper!_ „Oh really? What else? What did you do with your powers?" He calmed down a bit, then presumed: „I saved you from two other dogs."

Now I felt funny. „You saved me?" - „Yeah, they said I should tell them something, I don't know what it was, I forgot most of it. But I remember that they had you strapped to a table and I rescued you." I was out of words. „You actually saved me, even though you could have died?"

„Yes! I would do anything for you!" He quickly covered his mouth with his paws and blushed like he never did before. And so did I. An awkward silence was in the air. „Anything?", I tried to break it. „Uhm. Yeah. Anything." - „Would you... run to that tree over there and come back?"

He jumped up and sprinted over to where I told him to go. Enough time to think. _Did he really just say that he would do anything for me? That's really cute and helpful! Oh no. The cute is back. Just how do I manage this situation? Tell him about my dream? Yeah, that might be a good idea._

„I am back!", he said happily. „Do you want to hear about my dream too?" Bolt instanly flopped down next to me again. „But of course!" - „Ok. Here it is: I was in a dark room, and then you came in, and then I jumped on your back and then we ran off into the sunset!"

Man, did I feel weird after I said that out loud. We both blushed again. „He he... sounds great!" The awkward silence was back. More awkward than before. And so the day passed, and we went inside again. After dinner Bolt and I layed down on our bed and tried to sleep.

After a while I started dreaming. And it was a nightmare...

 **Greetings everyone! Now that you are reading this, you are at the end of this chapter. Sadly. I know. But I will continue! Don't worry, this is just getting started. (It's actually in the middle right now, what am I saying.) I want to use this opportunity to thank Advina again, as always, thanks for reviewing all my pages! The next chapter might surprise you, but I don't want to spoil you, so I'm just gonna end it here. Have a nice day!**


	5. Chapter 5

Mittens P.O.V.

For once I was terrified. Never have I feared something quite as much as this. What I saw in front of me tore my insides out. It was Bolt. But not the usual Bolt. It was Bolt fighting against two dogs. I didn't see what breed they were, but they hit him over and over again.

I tried screaming, but my throat was stuck. I tried moving, but I couldn't. It was like my paws were glued to the ground! All I could do was watch as the white shepherd fought the other dogs. And he lost. He terribly lost.

Now I could see the others. One was a pitbull and the other one a bulldog. And they laughed and giggled as they jumped at the already wounded dog, biting him, throwing him on the ground and, after a while, kicking his lifeless body.

When they left I could move again. Of course the first thing I did was to run up to Bolt and stare at him in terror. His whole chest was bleeding and his fur was red and sticky. „Oh god... No. NO! NOO!" I couldn't talk anymore. Instead, I layed next to him and cried.

Meanwhile in the real world:

My body was shaking and my eyes were wet. The dream ended with me crying next to Bolt, and when it was over, I snapped my head into the air and panted. _Was... Was it all just..._ I looked over to see that the dog was still alive.

For a moment all I felt was relieve and the urge of crying again, but then I noticed something. Amber eyes looking at me. „Are you ok, Mittens?", he asked carefully, knowing that I must have had a nightmare. I collected myself again and replied: „Oh yeah. It's ok. I just..." - „You didn't dream well, did you?" I sighed. _He knows._ „No. It was horrible." - „Well, my dream wasn't good either."

„Really? What was yours about?" He looked down at the mattress and continued: „First, is it ok if I could come over and cuddle?" _Oh. My. God. Did he really just say that?_ One part of me was worried about the white shepherds mental condition, the other one just wanted protection. And Bolt was that protection. If he was by my side no one could harm me.

„Uhm, sure!" He let out a sigh of relieve and jumped over to me. He then wrapped his arm around my shoulder and asked: „Is it ok like this? Am I too close?" _NO! STAY! PLEASE!_ „N- no, of course not! So what did you dream about?"

„I.. you... You know, I had a typical nightmare..." - „Should I tell first?" _Please say no. Please say no._ „If you want to..." _Damn._ „I dreamed about you." His ears lifted and stroked my cheek. It felt kinda nice, then I noticed that he blushed a little. „A- about me? Thats a coincidence... I dreamed about you!" Now I became red. _About me? A nightmare? Thats not good._

„Ok Mittens. To make it short, you died. The dogs got you in the end and all I could do was to watch. I didn't want this to happen, I tried luring them over to me, but I couldn't speak either! It was so painful to watch!"

I was about to say something, tell him not to worry, I am fine, it was just a dream, but then... I realized something. His eyes. They were... different! Scared! I never saw him scared before! Not only that, but they were also... tearing? Tears in Bolts eyes?

„And when they were finished with you they left and I came down to you and... and... you were..." That was it. He was no longer able to control himself. He put his head on my shoulder, covering his eyes... and cried.

I felt his tears. Warm, pain-driven tears. I wanted to tell him that I had the same dream, that it was ok, I am not hurt, but I was! I was hurt! It hurt to see and feel and hear him crying! It hurt so much that my stomach turned upside down and I...

I cried too. We both held each other in our arms and didn't say anything. Sometimes we could hear the other one gasping for air, which only made it worse. This was lasted around ten minutes. The best, worst, most painful and most indiscripable moment of my life.

When we caught ourselfes again, I looked him in the eyes. He was so... broken! His eyes were milky and shining at the same time! I never thought I would ever see a crying dog. „It's ok Mittens. We don't have to cry anymore. It was just a dream. You are fine, I am fine." _He is trying to comfort me because he never saw me crying either! I never saw any dog like him before!_

„Hey Mitts..." - „Hey Bolt..." - „If there is something on your mind right now, what is it? I can see that you look worried!" - „I am. I never... Saw a crying dog!" - „Normally I don't cry. But it just hurt so much to see you dead, to see you in pieces, this never should have happened!"

His eyes filled up with tears again, so I quickly said: „Hey silly doggy! I can defend myself! And you do too! And as a team" - „We would fit perfectly!" My breath was taken once again.

His sad face turned into a surpressed happy one. One that you get from your parents when they try to make you feel better. One that helps in any situation. Just like in this one.

„Hey Mittens!" - „Yeah?" He cleared his throught and wispered something that sounded like: 'The armor'. _The armor? What armor? What is he talking about?_ I was confused again, but he just added: „He he... nothing nothing, it's ok. Let's just try to sleep again."

„If you say so... But please. Stay here." He looked at me, held me in his arms and cuddled me to sleep. And no nightmare could reach me, after all, I was protected by Bolt, and I protected him! Nightmares might get to us one by one, but together we were stronger than anything else could be.

And right when I was about to sleep I heared something from Bolt: „Goodnight my love..." Then darkness hit me again.

 **This was a thing to write. That really was a thing to write, not going to lie, I had to cut deep inside my own thoughts if I really wanted a crying dog. AND YES I WANT ONE! Shoutouts to Advina, you are really helping me out, keeping me motivated and giving me stuff to read myself. Thank you. Off to the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

Bolts P.O.V

„Boooolt!", Mittens whispered in my left ear. I yawned and turned my head to her. „Yeah?" - „Wake up, I have to show you something!" _I don't want to. I want to sleep..._ „Come on already!" She stroked my side a bit and I couldn't help but chuckle over it. It felt so good, like getting petted, and I didn't want it to stop.

„Gnaaaw. Are you tired?" I nodded and closed my eyes again. „Time to wake up!" - „But I don't wanna..." - „Ok, thats enough." Now, instead of stroking my side she poked it, and I instanly jumped. „Hey... no need to be mean...", I said, a little more awake now.

„Just follow me ok?" - „Is this one of your surpises again?" - „Eh, you'll see!" I just didn't have the energy to complain. „Oh, and by the way Bolt... what happened last night stays in this room, ok?" - „What? Oh yeah." I blushed a bit when I remembered the tears, the crying, and how we held each other...

We went downstairs and got outside to the yard. „It's right here around the corner!" Now I felt a bit excited. _What could the surprise be?_ But we didn't come too far, as something heavy hit me on the head. The last thing I could hear was Mittens screaming, then I fainted.

I woke up to evil laughter. „Look who we have here..." I looked around myself and saw that I was in a cage. „Oh no..." - „Oh yeah! MUHAHA! You are going to die! YOU BOTH!" _You both? Uh oh, did they..._ At least I noticed that Mittens was right next to me in the cage. Good news. The bad news were, that I had no clue where I was and why I was there.

„Explain. Now.", I commanded, I knew this scenario from my dream. „Explain? WHEHEHELL, you are both in a terrible situation, just hanging above a SIX FEET TALL WATERTANK! HAHAAAA!"

„Oh god..." - „Now I can finally let of my anger at you, Bolt..." _He knows my name..._ „Who are you?" I couldn't see anyone. „Well, if you want me to introduce myself, I AM YOUR DOUBLE!"

Shock. Silence. „Wh- what?" - „Oh you don't remember me? Come on Boltie, you know me! I am the guy who was supposed to have your role at the set!" - „Wha" - „But then you were chosen, and were the hero of the hearts of so many people! But when I finally got my chance to be the big star of the show, you came back from whereever you went, you took Penny and she was never to be seen again!"

I was puzzled. „AND WORST OF ALL: After you and the girl left, the whole show went south! So even after I was the star, YOU RUINED IT ANYWAYS!" - „But... why? Why do you do this?" - „Because revenge, my friend... REVENGE!"

He started to laugh maniacly again, then pulled a lever. The cage was shaking and lowerd itself right towards the watertank.

When it got low enough I was able to see my double. He looked exactly like me, same fur color, same eyes, same everything. „Stop this thing! WHY AM I HERE TOO?" Mittens. Mittens was awake!

„Oh, you are here because when I kill Bolt, I want to kill his girl too!" Mittens and I blushed. „My girl? What are you talking about?" He stared at me for a second, then continued: „Oh it's so obvious that you have feelings for her, silly doggy!"

Mittens looked away from me, propably hiding her face. „Wh- what? No- I mean, ye- how?" I didn't have words. On one side I didn't want Mittens to know about it, but I also didn't want to hurt her.

„Oh, this is too beautiful! What a lovely ending to such a romantic lovestory, MAHAHAHA!" - „You..." - „HAHA! JUST LOOK AT YOU! You look like a tomato! And you too cat! Come on! Just use the last minutes of your life to confess your love! I want to see the pain when you die! HA!"

 _This is the moment. Now or never. Because after this there is only a never._ I sighed, then said: „Ah, it doesn't matter anyways. Mittens, he is right..." She looked up at me and her eyes started tearing. „He is right! I do... love you..." - „Bolt I..." - „It's ok if you can't fell the same way, but this is the last moment to confess anything. Sorry..." - „No Bolt, I just" - „HA! YOU TWO ARE TOO PERFECT! I am enjoying this more than ever! And look! The water is coming!"

„Bolt I love you too!" I did not expect that. All I could do was to grab and hug her. It was a short hug though, as I felt the cold water on my paws. „We can discuss this later on. Now we have to do something!"

The water was still rising and we were sinking. Mittens slowly lost herself with every centimeter the freezing fluid crawled up her legs. „I- I hate the water so much..." I tried bending the bars. But as I could have guessed, that's not gonna happen.

„Mittens! Can you fit through there?" The black cat tried sqeezing herself between the bars, but only got her head out. Then suddenly she ripped her eyes open and shouted: „Bolt! Turn my body to the side! I can do it!"

I was excited again. _Maybe we are not dead yet!_ And it worked! Mittens held on to the cage from outside, but I was definately too big for that. „I'll make it stop, I swear!" She jumped off the cage and onto the top of the tank.

Mittens P.O.V

 _This is it Mitts. Do it. You can prove your love to Bolt, just do it!_ Flung myself right off the tank and landed on the ground in front of the fake Bolt. „Oh, I see! You got out kitty!" - „Don't you dare calling me that you MONSTER!" I threw myself at him and hit him with my declawed paw.

„GAH! YOU HIT WEAKER THAN A BIRD! THIS IS HOW IT'S DONE!" His full paw pad hit me on my head and threw me backwards. „Here! Take this!" The fake Bolt ran over to a desk and picked up something that looked a little bit like a pistol. It charged up and started to glow.

„DIE, CAT! MUAHAHAHA!" He fired the thing, but my reflexes were faster. When the projectile hit the wall behind me, an electric field was surrounding it. I knew it was deadly. „GAAAAH! JUST DIE ALREADY!" - „Not today!"

I ran over to the lever and pressed it up again. Just in time, as the reall Bolt was about to drown. He had to swim because the water was already higher than his legs were tall. „Don't worry! I will find a way to open the door! AAAH!" I screamed as another projectile flew past me.

„You are starting to annoy me, CAT!" I pressed every button on the table where the fake Bolt got his pistol from, and suddenly heared a metallic clank.

„THANK YOU MITTENS!" _Oh thank god, Bolt is ok._ „YOU IDIOTS! I WILL TEAR YOU APPAAAAAH!" The double got hit by the original, but in the same term, shot his gun at me.

Now my reflexes were too slow. It hit me in my chest. Thankfully it wasn't charged yet, or else I would be a dead cat, but its velocity flung me backwards, so that I lost track of the both. I saw how one Bolt hit the other one his gun out of the paw and threw it right at me.

I charged it up by pressing a button and pulling a switch, but when I looked at them again, I didn't know who the real and who the fake one was. One of them was about to hit the other one again.

I pointed the gun at both of them and yelled: „STOP IT!" They looked over to me and let go of each other. „Mittens, I am the real one!" - „No I am the real one! Please! Believe me!" - „NO! Please! I am the real Bolt! I love you, please don't shoot at me!"

 _Who is the real one? Oh god this is going south! EJECT!_ Then I had an idea: „Well, who should I shoot at? Who should I kill?"

The right one pointed at the left one and said: „This one! I am the real Bolt!", but I aimed at him instead an fired. As the bullet hit him, the field deployed and electrecuted him. Was he dead? I don't know. Maybe not, he seemed to still move, but for the moment I just took the left Bolt and ran.

„But, how could you have been so save?" - „I asked who I should kill in order to save the real one!" - „I know? But why?" - „Because you would never tell me to murder someone! You can't harm anybody who isn't threatning you, but you would never EVER want someone to give his life!"

The white shepherd looked so honoured and happy at the same time. „There is something I wanted to tell you a long time ago.", he started. „Oh yeah?" - „Mittens, I love you." My eyes filled with tears, then I replied: „I love you too, my hero..."

And after this experience, they both went on living their normal lives, in love, in peace. But somewhere... somewhere deep below ground... A certain white shepherd was angrier than ever. At the original. Will he ever come out? After this day? Definately not. But maybe one day...

 **OMG I am done. This is it. Thanks Advina for your great support, for the motivation to make this story, I am so happy but sad at the same time. I loved these two stories I did, but I don't have another Idea for another one. But maybe one day...**


End file.
